russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 GAINS MORE FEEL-GOOD VIEWERS NATIONWIDE WITH VALUES-ORIENTED PROGRAMS
March 8, 2017 2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque), Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (Jhazmyne Tobias), Born to be a Superstar, Express Balita, City Hunter (AJ Muhlach), Iskul Bukol (Keith Cruz (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Maxene Magalona (teacher)), Maya Loves Sir Chief (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap), T.O.D.A.S., Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Joe D'Mango) IBC-13 programs that promote the Filipino love for men, family and good values entertained more Filipinos nationwide last February. Based on Kantar Media data covering both urban and rural homes nationwide, the sequestered network IBC-13 maintained its third leadership over two rival networks nationwide after it hit an average audience share of 28% vs. ABS-CBN’s 44% vs. GMA’s 35% last month. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. While ABS-CBN remains on top as the undisputed number one network because of the success of our programs, in less than a year, IBC-13 under the leadership of Jose Avellana is still the undisputed number three and now also the number one network in afternoon (APO Tanghali Na!, Mars Ravelo's Batang Barbell and High School Life) and primetime (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Express Balita, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, City Hunter, PBA, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., Born to be a Superstar and Dingdong n' Lani). Our dominance driven by IBC-13’s top-caliber primetime offerings that continue to gain significant viewership as more and more viewers watch them on both weekday and weekend nights. The phenomenal top-rating reality singing show Born to be a Superstar topped the list of top 40 most watched programs in the country for providing entertainment that discover like a singing superstar also generated with an average national TV rating with 37.1%. 2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup is one of IBC-13’s top-raters with an average national TV ratings game are the finals like Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen (36.5%) and San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (36.1%), the semifinals are Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Star Hotshots (35.8%), San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa (35.7%), TNT Ka Tropa vs San Miguel Beermen (26.5%) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Star Hotshots (26.3%), and the quarterfinals are Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Alaska Aces (25.8%) and Star Hotshots vs. Phoenix Fuel Masters (25.4%). IBC-13’s phenomenal primetime programming captured the hearts of Filipino viewers with its top-rating programs, led by the phenomenal superserye Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, continue to dominate the whole country as the number one program with an action-packed and action-filled episodes that promote the Pinoy superhero in order to threat our evil and villains. It registered an average national TV rating of 35.5% and manage to beat ABS-CBN's My Dear Heart and GMA’s newest primetime offering Destined to Be Yours which only scored an average national TV rating of 27.4% and 19.6%, respectively. Its pilot telecast last Monday (Feb 27) generated only 29.1% and 20.2% nationwide while Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell hit 35.8%. Followed by IBC and Secarats-produced primetime school-themed drama Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? featuring the Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias in her title role as a high school classmate which garnered an average national TV rating of 34.8%, or almost 8 points than FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (37.9%) and Encantadia (25.1%). Its pilot episode last February 13 also generate the national TV rating of 32.4%. The Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol (33.2%) is a top-rater on weekends and a trending topic on social media among the local shows of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, and continue to teach good values and learn the lesson to its high school students by focusing on the hillarious side of high school life. Express Balita (33.1%) remains to be the most watched newscast on weekdays and even on weekends with and Express Balita Weekend (17.7%). Action drama City Hunter (32.7%) continue to captivate viewers with its action-packed episodes that promote crime awareness, while the top-rating game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (27.1%) continue to deliver every night for winning the million-peso jackpot. Also part of the top 40 are Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (26.8%), APO Tanghali Na! (Saturday) (24.8%), the Saturday primetime family-oriented sitcom Maya Love Sir Chief (24.1%), T.O.D.A.S. '' (24.5%), IBC and Secarats-produced romantic primetime drama ''You Light Up My Life (21.0%), High School Life (19.1%), Vic & Leen (18.5%), Express Balita Weekend (17.7%) and Dingdong n' Lani (17.3%). IBC-13 once again ruled primetime (6PM-12MN) where it scored an average audience share of 30% compared to ABS-CBN’s 47% and GMA’s 34%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. IBC also beat ABS-CBN and GMA in February in other areas. More viewers tune in to the Kapamilya network in Total Balance Luzon with an average national audience share of 24% versus ABS-CBN’s 45% versus GMA’s 38%; in Total Luzon with 34% vs ABS-CBN’s 40% vs GMA’s 37%, in Total Visayas with 23% versus GMA’s 52% versus GMA’s 30%; and in Total Mindanao with 21% versus ABS-CBN’s 53% versus GMA’s 31%. IBC is home to the nation’s top-rating TV programs, box-office films, and best-selling books and music. With the ability to harness the latest in technology and innovation, the company is rapidly transitioning into an agile digital company with the biggest online presence among all media companies, and a growing list of digital properties. IBC was also first in the country to offer content online and on mobile, and even pioneered digital television in the nation. 'TOP 40 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN FEBRUARY 2017 IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 37.9% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 37.1% #''Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 36.8% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup Finals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 36.5% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup Finals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 36.1% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 35.8% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 35.7% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 35.5% #''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' (IBC) - 34.8% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 33.2% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 33.1% #''City Hunter'' (IBC) - 32.7% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.5% #''MMK 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.7% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.2% #''My Dear Heart'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.4% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 27.1% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 26.8% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: TNT Ka Tropa vs San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 26.5% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 26.3% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup Quarterfinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 25.8% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup Quarterfinals: Star Hotshots vs. Phoenix Fuel Masters'' (IBC) - 25.4% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) / Encantadia (GMA) - 25.1% #''APO Tanghali Na! (Saturday)'' (IBC) - 24.8% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 24.1% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.5% #''Magpakailanman'' (GMA) / T.O.D.A.S. (IBC) - 22.5% #''Wildflower'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.5% #''24 Oras'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.1% #''Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kuwento'' (GMA) / You Light Up My Life (IBC) - 21.0% #''Alyas Robin Hood'' (GMA) - 20.6% #''Destined to Be Yours'' (GMA) - 19.6% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 19.4% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.3% #''Ipaglaban Mo'' (ABS-CBN) / High School Life (IBC) - 19.1% #''Doble Kara'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.0% #''It's Showtime (Saturday)'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.8% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) / Vic & Leen (IBC) - 18.5% #''Express Balita Weekend'' (IBC) - 17.7% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 17.3%